Bithday Present
by XeringSnake
Summary: es el cumpleaños de Anko, y nuestro querido peli plata lo a olvidado, que pasa cuando nuestra kunoishi preferida se deprime a causa de un simple error -Kakanko- future lemon


**BUENO , BUENO, YA SE, TENGO QUE SUBIR EL DESENLACE DE "JUEGO DE VAMPIROS" PERO ANTES LES ALIMENTO LA IMAGINACION CON CIERTA COSITA QUE ME ENCONTRE POR AHI, AUNQUE LE FALTAN NO SE COMO DOS CAPITULOS MAS , ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN ^^ ESTO LO DEDICO A MI PAISANA **

**NATSUMI ANKO **

* * *

><p><strong>DECLAIMER <strong>

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUI DESCRITOS SON OBRA DE MASASHI KISHIMOT, Y PROPIEDAD DE JONEN JUMP MANGA ESTUDIO**

* * *

><p><strong>ANKO´S POV.<strong>

Era un día como cualquier otro o al menos eso pensé yo, desperté mucho antes que mi despertador, como usualmente lo ago, después de ducharme, y vestirme, me dirigí a la cocina, con intenciones de "cocinar" algo, estaba preparando unos waffle cuando sentí como sus manos, se abrazaban a mi cintura depositando un beso en mi hombro izquierdo, siempre lo hace no se por que, nunca es el derecho siempre el izquierdo.

**Deberías comer comida de verdad no esa porquería**; me dijo con esa voz mañanera, un tono de pereza y sueño.

Sonreí para mis adentros, siempre me sentía bien en esas mañanas que el dormía conmigo, ¿Qué? después de todo soy una chica, no todo tiene que ser tortura y sangre, aunque trabajando con el genio en tortura de Konoha algo debía de pegárseme no¿?.

Me di la vuelta para ver sus ojos, bueno su ojo, aun mas soñoliento que de costumbre, bese sus labios y el sonrió.

**Sabes que día es hoy?; **pregunte con un sonrisa

**Hmmmmm**; pensó unos minutos,

**24 de octubre por que preguntas?**

¿Que? no puede ser , como diablos me esta preguntando eso, que no vio el calendario esta perfectamente marcado con marcador rojo, ROJO!, que no lo recuerda, no espera, Anko deja de estar imaginando cosas, trata de nuevo.

**Hamja… y por si acaso no recuerdas que paso en esta fecha….** ; pregunto tan calmada como pude, trazando la punta de mis dedos en su pecho desnudo.

**Nada importante que yo recuerde** …; dijo el.

Ok ya no podía creerlo como que nada importante, por mas perezoso, impuntual , o perdido en los caminos de no se donde este, como demonios olvida MI cumpleaños. Me aleje de el tomando dos platos para servir los waflles. Que manera de empezar este día no creen.

**KAKASHI´S POV.**

Fue alucinante, espectacular, como nunca antes, pero.. pero que diantre estoy diciendo si todas mis noches con ella son así, únicas, todas y cada una de ellas, quien diría que estaría con alguien así, gritona, mandona, y sádica, quizás por eso me gusta tanto… hablando de de ella donde diantre se metio; busque con mi mano en la cama en aquel espacio donde se suponía debía estar mi Dominatrix, si! Dominatrix, solo ella se merece ese titulo en mi. Abrí mis ojos algo confuso, aun estaba semí dormido, razón .. no tengo que explicarla o si?

**Petit.. donde estas?... ;** la llame, si Petit, asi la llamo a veces es solo de cariño, después de todo soy mas alto jiji.. bueno volviendo al asunto, cual era el asunto,.. a si mi mujer.. no la encontré en ningún lugar de la Habitación , pero algo definitivamente capto uno de mis sentidos y no precisamente el tacto o la vista, los que claro se alborotan en este cuarto donde estoy.

Salí de la habitación en rumbo a la cocina, nadie mas que ella podría estar cocinando y definitivamente allí estaba, la observe desde el marco de la puerta, como siempre, estaba preparando uno de sus famosos desayunos "energizantes" que por cierto siempre contiene algún tipo de dulce en exceso.

Me acerque a ella , y rodeé su cintura, bese aquel hombro donde se encontraba aquella marca que desearía no tuviese, que le causaba tanto dolor en ocasiones, y la deprimía no me gustaba verla así.

**Deberías comer comida de verdad no esa porquería; **le dije, aun con sueño, pude sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba en mis brazos, y volteo a verme, me perdí por un momentos en aquellos ojos seductores, de color chocolate, esa mañana tenían un brillo especial en ellos no sabría explicarlo, pero no podía dejar de verla.

**Sabes que día es hoy; **su voz me despertó de aquel transe en el que ella misma me había metido, Dios podía jurara que esa chica tenia un Sharingan escondido en algún lado. Cada momento a su lado parecía sacado de algún tipo de ilusión, quizás Kurenai le había enseñado uno que otro Genjutsu de seducción.

**24 de octubre, por que preguntas?;** pude notar como aquel brillo en sus ojos desaparecía y era desplazado, por una mirada algo triste, oh enojada, realmente no distinguía, de un momento a otro sentí sus dedos jugar sobre mi pecho desnudo, ah! Que sensación, esta chica me vuelve loco.

**Hamja… y por si acaso no recuerdas que paso en esta fecha; **la escuche decir, pero realmente no recuerdo mucho que acaso no era un día como cualquier otro?.

**Nada importante que yo recuerde** …;; respondí, podía jurar que su respiración se había detenido en un largo suspiro, antes de alejarse y servir el desayuno. Ambos estábamos en la mesa comiendo, ella había terminado antes, no se por que razón pero algo pasaba y debía averiguarlo.

**Te veo en el campo de entrenamiento 11…; **me sonrío pero algo faltaba que era…

**No creo poder ayudarte con eso hoy, Tsunade me quiere en su oficina por unos reportes o algo, pero si quieres podemos almorzar esta bien eso…; **suspiro, pero aun así sonreía, acepto mi invitación y solo salio de aquel departamento. Cuando tome una ducha y me vestí, antes de salir claro fui a la cocina, Anko cocino, no iba a dejar el desorden allí, cuando lo vi, justo en el refrigerador, el calendario, con una fecha marcada en ROJO!, y calcomanías a los lados, decía claramente **"!MI CUMPLEAÑOS!" **con letras grandes y un pequeño dibujo, como diablos no había visto eso antes, acababa de despertar en su casa, estaba con aquella mujer que me traiga de vuelta y media, la mujer que amo, desperté prácticamente con ella , y ni siquiera le había deseado un feliz cumpleaños, como puede olvidarlo, ahora se por que la cara.

**En algo debo pensar antes de que se acabe el dia.**

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUI, QUE HARA KAKASHI PARA REMEDIAR TU DILEMA, QUE PASARA CON ANKO... TERMINARAN ANKO LO PERDONARA, KAKASHI SALDRA CON ALGUNA OTRA IDEA JIJIJIJ TODAS SUS PREGUNTAS SERAN CONTESTADAS, ESTO ES CORTITO ASI QUE SIN REGAÑOS LOS ESPERO <strong>

**Y COMO SIEMPRE**

**DESDE AQUI XERING SNAKE DESDE AYA, NO SE, POR QUE NO ME DEJAS SABER? **


End file.
